Green eyes and stormy skies
by Beremy-was-here
Summary: One-Shot. Set after season 4 finale. Bonnie keeps Jeremy company through a storm. Newly posted. Sorry about the mix up!


**Disclaimer. Things that I own: Nothing**

Lightning lit up the windows of the Salvatore mansion. The storm outside was getting intense. Jeremy was surprised the power hadn't blown out yet. He laid on his huge canopy bed looking at the ceiling. Expensive or not the bed was too soft and moth ball ridden for his taste. He missed his old bed the one where his mother had read bed time stories to him, where he had his first time, where he fell in love with a sleeping witch and dreamed about her many nights thereafter. Why did Elena have to burn down the house?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Elena burning down our house."

"Oh, It wasn't really her fault the emotionless grief was too much for her to handle. If that even makes sense."

"Yeah I know. Bonnie I know you're a ghost now and everything but were you outside in the storm?"

"No I was checking on Stefan and I could've sworn he looked straight at me, he's been behaving kind of weird."

"Yeah I've noticed that too."

They laid in silence for awhile. Staring at nothing.

He couldn't feel her but he could see her on top of him. The same beautiful green eyes, cute nose, brown skin and glossy hair. It was like lying there with a hologram of the dead love of his life.

"I did this too, you know?"

"Did what?"

"Are you going to be weird about it?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Come on spill it!?"

"When I was on the other side and you couldn't see me, sometimes I would just lay next to you and wish you could feel me there somehow."

She looked up at him his brown eyes foggy with memory. She had no idea what to say back. The longing in his voice matched the one that filled her soul. The one that wanted to touch him, but no matter how hard she tried the fact that they were separated by time, space and dimension remained the same.

"Creeper." She teased

"I bet you watched me undress to."

A sly smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe once or twice, you know I'm not the type to keep count."

"Heyyyyyy! I was just kidding, you really watched me undress?!" She tried to smack his chest but was reminded that she couldn't make any type of physical contact with him. He was racked with laughter that rolled down his body in waves. Veins were actually popping out the side of his head. She folded her arms and turned away from him.

"O-okay I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I swear! I'm still a guy you know!" He wasn't sorry; he was still trying to regain his composer. She didn't respond.

"Bon, you're not really Mad are you?" No reply.

"Okay how can I make it up to you?" she had to think for a moment she wasn't actually upset that he watched her undress only that he had to be a stupid medium who could see her at all times and she couldn't do the same.

"I want penance, retribution, PAYBACK!" She fumed.

"Okayyy and how do you propose I give that to you?"

"Seven minutes in heaven the shower version."

"You want to watch me take a shower?"

"Yep!"

He tried to stifle a smile from breaking across his face. As far as punishment went he could deal with this one.

He stood up and removed his shirt.

"Let's go then." He smirked as she appraised his cut six pack with a raised eyebrow. Yes he was going to enjoy this.

He turned on the shower head making sure it wasn't hot enough to completely fog up the bathroom but just so it would create the perfect amount of steam.

Bonnie hopped on the sink and crossed her legs.

When Jeremy was satisfied with the water he stood in front of Bonnie and made a show of unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. Then he shimmed out of his boxers releasing his bulging pink erection. The impressed look on her face made him bold enough to wink at her. He stepped into the shower letting the cascading hot water immerse him. He threw back his head letting the water run down his whole body, his muscles twitched and flexed in reaction. Bonnie didn't have a body anymore but she was still burning up. The steam swirled around him as he rubbed water over his body stopping at his cock.

He looked at her lust clouding his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip and held her gaze. He slowly rubbed his shaft at first and then picked up speed making the most intoxicating grunting noises Bonnie had ever heard. Bonnie ran her hands down her neck. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted Jeremy Gilbert at this Moment. There was a loud crash of thunder and the lights went out. All of a sudden Bonnie could feel the sink underneath her. Could it be? She closed her eyes and focused. Yes! The candles that were surrounding the bathroom blinked to life. Jeremy looked at her in awe. She smiled that familiar sexy smirk and slipped out of her dress then her black bra and panties. She stepped into the shower and touched his face. He could feel her.

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe the storm. Maybe something else crazy and not supposed to be possible. Do you want to go investigate right now or seize this moment?"

He looked down at her naked body dripping with water.

He definitely wanted to take advantage of this moment. Who knew if they would ever have another one like it?

He pulled her close and pressed an urgent kiss to her lips. He Swiped his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entry. She granted him access allowing him to deepen the kiss. Jeremy picked her up and pent her against the wall never breaking the passionate contact of their lips. She moaned into his mouth wrapping her legs around his waist. He used one hand to hold her arms over her head while he palmed her titts, rubbing his thumb over her nipple while he kissed her neck. She wanted him now.

"Please, I want all of you, please!" she murmured

"Okay baby, you don't have to beg you can have anything you want."

He moved back allowing her to slide on his cock. They gasped at the same time. The sensation of him being inside her was amazing. He moved rhythmically in and out of her slowly at first then he pounded her so hard the glass on the shower shook. Neither of them noticed the flames on the candles getting higher as orgasms shook their body. He lowered her and turned the shower off. Grabbing towels for them both they covered themselves and made their way back to his bedroom. Waving her hand she made the candles in his room flick to life. Bonnie dried off and slipped on one of his shirts. Even the feeling of a towel was glorious.

"Wow."

"I don't think wow gives what just happened enough credit." He laughed

"So what now should we see what's going on?" she looked at him torn.

"Nah, let's let the Salvatore's and Elena handle it, I want to just lay here and hold you."

"Oh, so you just want to cuddle?" she said laying down on his chest.

"Well if you wanted to take advantage of me again, I don't see anything wrong with a round two" he snickered. She hit him in the chest again but this time he could feel it.

"Ouch" he laughed.

As they laid there watching candles flicker, he decided this bed wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
